Twins in Vegas
Premise When Christopher gets dumped by Jessica, Micco takes him to El Cortez to meet two British girls for a date. Plot the episode begins with Christopher taking a shower as William tells Micco that Jessica dumped Christopher and got back together with her old boyfriend Harold as Christopher walks in and asks what's up as William tells him that Jessica dumped him as he gets depressed about it and decides to quit dating as two hot British chicks knock on the door causing Christopher to leave to visit Tuy and Chuck in the capers mansion as they ask if Micco can bring his brother on the date and he says sure and they leave happily to get dressed for their date. Christopher is seen in the bedroom as Micco enters the room asking Christopher to go with him on his date as he disagrees until he begs him as he agrees to it only to get something in return from Micco as their deal is made. the scene is shown with Christopher wearing his old magician's outfit which is also a tuxedo too as Micco is seen wearing his sweater on as they soon head to El Cortez to meet with the girls as they soon find them and sit down in the chairs across from them as they decide on talking to them in spite of Christopher's depression from being dumped by Jessica as they notice he's depressed and Micco says he's not sad much to his sensitivity as they soon reveal their names as Jana and Janice the two twins as they are surprised by his shirt revealing his band name on the front of his shirt and they think it's cute and Micco walks to the bathroom and Christopher reveals Jessica as a real human and they reveal their old boyfriends Troy and Ronald as they are seen crying and Micco reenters the scene seeing them cry as he's worried. soon after they stop crying Jana and Janice comfort him with a term of endearment and sympathy as Micco asks if anyone wants to play videogames and Janice asks "how can you play videogames when your brother's in pain?" much to his own surprise that they think it's wonderful to see a guy who expresses his emotions as they each give him a kiss on the cheek and invite him to the cinema as he agrees knowing he might forget about Jessica as they leave Micco behind as he heads back to the RV to see Robin and explain to her what happened to him as he is totally surprised to know that she's taking his side instead of Micco's side moments after the explanation Christopher, Jana and Janice arrive saying how much fun they had as they mention scones and orange juice at nine at skipper's scone scuffle as they both kiss him again on both cheeks and leave happily as Christopher is happy with them. characters: Micco Christopher Jessica (Mentioned) (Antagonist) Jana and Janice (Debut) (Love Interests) William (Minor Appearance) Steven (Mentioned by William) Jolie (Mentioned by William) Lauren (Mentioned by William) Daniel (Mentioned by William) absent Steven Jolie Lauren Jessica Daniel Stanford Julie * this is the first time the team isn't together with six absent members. * this marks the debut of Jana and Janice. * this is the third time Christopher is depressed. the first time was Divided Depression by a Few Days and the second time was Tearing Flows respectively. * this is Micco's first major role in any episode. * this is William's first minor role. * this is the second time Stanford is absent the first time is in camp Scaresville respectively. Twins in Vegas/Transcript Category:Episodes where Jana and Janice appear Category:Episodes where christopher dates a girl Category:Episodes where Christopher gets depressed Category:Episodes where Christopher appears Category:A-Z